mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
Personality/Behavior Centaurs are often regarded as representing the more sensible and responsible side of the Wild Fae. At their core they share a lot of their Satyr cousins indulgent sensibilities but are taught to control said impulses or channel them into other endeavors, such as battle. Most other Wild Fae tend to see Centaurs as uptight, quick to anger and too fixated on maintaining their precious honor in most situations but even they know when its time to have a down and dirty good time and can party with the best of them. Description/Biology Centaurs have the body of a horse, but with a well built Elf torso, head and arms extending from the horse bodies neck. Each family bloodline tends to be based around a particular horse breed and humanoid features that reflect similar builds (a Clydesdale would have a muscular, powerfully built torso while Thoroughbred would have a far more lithe, slender build). They come in heights ranging from 5 1/2 - 7 feet tall with varying skin tones and hair colors in the ranges of browns, blondes, reds or black. Climate/Terrain Any Forests/Fields Territories Centaurs can be found all throughout the Seelie Territory but at are at their highest concentration in the northern regions between the Terrian Fields, Grenwood Forest and even slightly further north into the Vulfstrom Forest. Society Centaurs operate in a caste society seperated by purpose and importance. At the top are the leaders; both political and religious in practice. Next is the highly regarded warrior class who are raised from birth to know only the life of combat and fight on behalf of the Seelie when needed. Below them are all those not fit for war, carrying out the every day duties that keep their society functioning but who's importance is considered no less than any other. Species Relations Dependability is prized the most by Centaurs and they will always treat those they can depend on when needed with respect despite moral differences. They have a long history of compatriotism with the Minotaur, see the Satyr's as boon companions to loosen up with and are frequently on good terms with Dwarves. Gender Relations/Roles While most would assume a culture such as the Centaur's would be cheauvenistic and the fact that Centaur females do tend to fall into more domestic roles, they actually hold women in very high regard, believing that only well treated, strong willed females give birth to strong males. Love/Courtship The heart of chivalry and gentlemanly conduct is an asipiration of all young Centaur and only those truly skilled in the art of wooing their chosen mate are worthy of claiming their hearts. Some will spend years not only romancing and dating but doing everything in their power to calm their passionate Wild Fae heart (those who sleep around are seen as being with low self control or dignity). Sex Many Satyr women will joke that a Centaur has all the passion of a Satyr but lacks that complete release of control to be a truly passionate lover. Males take their role in the bedroom very seriously, going above and beyond to prove their manhood by doing everything in their power to satisfy their lover but are rarely able to exceed their own expectations. Its sort of an unspoken joke among the females that the insecurity of their males is what brings them the most pleasure. Birthrights : 'Physical Prowess: '''Centaur stamina is legendary…all Centaur’s being able to go for long periods with consistent physical activity whether it be battle, performing in the bedroom or long distance running. ' ''' Favored Class The vast majority of adult Centaur are Soldiers and are trained from a young age for a lifetime of battle. Spiritual leaders are often Hierophants and Oracles with the occasional Druid or Alchemist. Combat Centaur battle tactics are the stuff of legend and few united forces of soldiers are capable of fighting as a single autonomous unit than they are, utilizing shield, spear and short sword to slowly widdle away at even the most insurmountable odds without a single fear of death in their minds. Development Spartans. Plain and simple. All the mythological races adapted from Greek myth were each based around a particular greek culture. For the warlike Centaur, the Spartan ideal seemed like the best reference.